Punch machines are commonly used in business and commercial uses for punching holes in paper for mechanical binding of books. Generally automatic punch machines are large standalone units that take up a lot of space. The paper is stacked outside of the machine and is fed fully into the punching device to a punch station in order for the paper to be punched with the use of various motors.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact punch device for the entry level person that is both effective and efficient.